Travelling
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Merlin is travelling on the train at night to see Arthur, see his thoughts on trains, passengers and him and Arthur - better than it sounds. Oh and Merlin isnt mine - it belongs to the BBC - forgot to add that in.


Travelling

Here I am on a wet, cold, and down right miserable Tuesday evening waiting for a train to take me to the other side of the country. I catch my reflection in a window as lightening strikes over head and the rain starts to fall even harder, I look dreadful, the rain has plastered my black hair to me head, making me look really skinny, well more skinny that I actually am, the cold is making me shiver despite the too large university hoodie that I have on. In fact, the hold all that contained all the things that I would need for the week looks bigger than me at the moment. I'm currently the only person in the train station, if you can call it that, it didn't even have a roof! I remind myself why I'm doing this, the simple answer is, Arthur, my boyfriend of two years, he is eighteen and at Oxford University, I'm seventeen and in my last year at college then hopefully, if I get the grades I can join Arthur at Oxford, but for the moment I'm waiting for the train. This is the first week that we have both been free since Arthur left in September, its now the first week in December, we have barely survived these months but none of that mattered anymore.

Soon I can see the headlights from the train growing closer to the station.

'Two and a half hours' I think to myself and I will be in Arthur's arms again. I make the step from the platform to the train carefully, I am extremely accident prone and as Arthur often asked,

'How the hell have you managed to survive with out me?' I guess it shows.

I find a seat and sit down, its a table seat so I pull my laptop out of my bag and start to work on a essay. Everything is going great until two stops later. The first people to get on are two young lads, their close body language and eye contact tells me that they are a couple, actually, looking at them they have a slight resemblance to me and Arthur, blonde and black hair, sky and sea blue eyes, even their dress sense, the blonde is wearing jeans, a dress shirt and tennis shoes the black haired one is wearing a tee shirt, jeans and judging by all the scuffs and marks on them, his favourite pair of Converse Baseball boots. Then only major difference is their height, it's the other way around with me and Arthur. They sit a few seats down from me but on the other row so I can still see them. After they got on another two men got on and sat in the seat behind me. I just have a bad feeling about them that is proven right a few minuets after the train left the station,

"My God! Would you look at them two?" I lift my eyes from my laptop and turned my neck enough to follow the guys eye line, he's staring at the two lads who were simply sat next to each other, the black haired guy had his head resting on his boyfriends shoulder. The other guy then leaned around his friend too see,

"Yeah, have you ever seen anything as sick as that?" the friend said. Thankfully it looked like the guys haven't heard these awful men. I can feel my blood boiling in my veins. Before Arthur I would have just hid away and pretended not to hear the words that were being said but Arthur is so proud of who and what he is he won't let it lie. I have a little more control than him, I can keep my mouth shut most of the time. Thankfully the guys get of at the next stop and the two young lads get off at the stop after.

One of the main reasons that I hate travelling on the rails is over crowded compartments, not that it's a problem on this night train. Why am I getting the night train you ask? Well I told you Arthur was at University but did I mention that he was in pre med, training to be a doctor? I'm so proud of him, not only is he extremely smart and making his life long dream a reality but it was his dream, he stood up to his father, telling him he wanted nothing to do with the family business and that he should let Morgana run it when Uther retired as she loved it. Uther did not like this suggestion, I believe Arthur said Uthers exact words were 'The day I let a woman take over a business I have built from the ground is the day you can call the men with the big butterfly nets.' Since that day Arthur has had asylum on speed dial. I glance at my watch just as the train pulls into another station, just an other hour and a half until I get to see Arthur, well see him in the flesh, to see him all I have to do is look at my phone.

forty five minuets later and I am starting to get restless, I've put my laptop away, I can't concentrate and I really hate travelling on trains, stupid people, over crowded compartments (normally) and un clean compartments too I discover when I try to move my feet and find that the floor is very sticky. 'Another forty five minuets' I tell myself.

I can't believe how much I love Arthur, sure I have heard about people finding 'the one' but I never dreamed I would find mine. It all started just over two years ago, I was fifteen and I had just transferred to Camelot Academy, a highly regarded boarding school, I had got in on a scholarship, something that not everyone liked, one person who certainly didn't like it was Valiant, the school bully it seemed, I still remember it like it was yesterday. I had just managed to find my way from my dorm room to English class, I was the only one in the dorm when I arrived the day before, I was told that I would meet my dorm mates today as students that had attended the school the pervious ears were moving in the day school started. I walked into the class room smartly dressed in my uniform, all the buttons done on my shirt, tie tied right and blazer all ironed and I suddenly wished I wasn't, nobody else was, yes, most of my class mates only had their ties loser but one guy caught my eye, he had perfect blonde hair framing beautiful blue eyes with a blinding smile that he was flashing at his friend, his shirt was open at the top by about three buttons, showing tan skin stretched over a tones chest, his tie was hanging lose, barely tied and he wore red baseball boots to go with the tie rather than the standard black shoes. I had thought for some time that I was gay, now I knew I was. I was so distracted by this blonde angel I didn't see a broad shouldered brute walk up to me.

"Looky here boys, we got a transfer student. Is it nice to escape the poverty of normal school?" I didn't know what to say and thankfully I didn't have to, while I had been distracted with the bully my angel had come to save me.

"Pick on someone your own size Valiant." Valiant turned around,

"What's it to you, Pendragon?" he said. 'Pendragon?' I thought to myself then it dawned on me ' Jesus Christ, he's Arthur Pendragon, his father is on the board of this school, no wonder he gets away with wearing his uniform like that.'

"Oh it's nothing to me, but you don't want to lose the few brain cells you have so why don't you get lost and go to your own class?" Arthur said with determination in his eyes.

"You're not this class either." Valiant told him.

"True, but I have friends in this class." he said, motioning to the table of people behind him. Valiant could tell he had been beaten so he and his friends left as Arthur turned to me.

"Don't mind him, he can't even figure out how to put his socks on in the morning, I should know, we shared a dorm last year. Anyway, I'm Arthur." he said as he held out his hand and after a second I realised I was meant to shake it, doing so I struggled to remember my own name then it came to me so fast it raced from my brain to my mouth before I had chance to make sense of it so I just blurted out,

"Merlin, my name is." 'Merlin my name is? Idiot!' I thought to myself but it was worth it because Arthur smiled and that took my breath away.

"Well Merlin, I'm not in this class but I'm sure my friends can keep you out of trouble." He said, leading me over to a table,

"Merlin meet, Lance, Gwen and Leon. Come on Gwain, we're gonna be late. See you later Merlin."

That had been over two years ago, it took us a few months to get together but once we did you couldn't keep us apart.

I look at my watch again, twenty to ten, Arthur would just be finishing his shift at the hospital and on his way to pick me up. Three months we had been apart and it had been so hard, we talked everyday on the phone but it wasn't the same, I couldn't wrap myself in his arms after a hard day and Arthur told me he missed seeing my eyes light and being able to kiss my smile.

The last twenty minuets of the journey are painfully slow but as the train began to slow as it pulled in to the final stop my heart rate rose. As the rain begins to strike me as I get of the train, bag in tow I scan the crowds and it doesn't take me long to find that halo of golden hair in a sea of black and brown. I just look at Arthur for a moment and Arthur looks at me, both of us drinking in the sight of our other halves then in one swift motion we end up in each others arms.

"I can't tell you how much I've missed you." Arthur whispers in my ear.

I hate travelling for many reasons but this made it all worth it and as my lips finally met his after three months, two weeks and four days I knew I'd do it forever to be in my angels arms.


End file.
